


Ending

by mcicioni



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/pseuds/mcicioni
Summary: The title says it all.
Relationships: Chris Adams & Vin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Ending

**Author's Note:**

> It can be read either way.

“You’re giving me twenty dollars?”

“That’s right.”

“Just for letting you drive my hearse up Boot Hill?”

“Yeah.”

“Why??”

“Because that’s how he and I met, ten years ago.”

“What …?”

“Long story. We did a job, then we did another, longer one. Then we rode together for a while. Then each of us went his own way.”

“And after ten years you heard that ...”

“Yeah. We kept track of each other. One way or another.”

“And the gravestone you ordered. Just that, the name, the dates and_ I knew a fella once_? Just like that?”

“Yeah. That says it all.”


End file.
